Pasos en el tiempo
by Koko-13
Summary: “––Pasaron muchas cosas este año, ¿verdad?” Slash DX HHHxHBK


**Pasos en el tiempo**

Era un escándalo en el bar de uno de los hoteles de Nueva York, el personal de la WWE tuvo un evento en vivo en las cercanías y muchos decidieron hospedarse en la ciudad y organizar una gran fiesta para hacer el conteo de recibir el año nuevo.

Triple H pasó buscando a su compañero de equipo, no tenía sentido estar haciendo bromas con la mascota oficial de DX si Shawn no le hacía segunda.

––¡Hey, Triple H! ––Jeff Hardy se acercó a él saludándolo tranquilamente, no tenía importancia para nadie que el estuviera ahí, pero solo que Vince McMahon y CM Punk no lo vieran en la fiesta o se armaba en grande, lo sabía, o eso esperaba ––¿Donde esta Shawn?

––No, lo estoy…

Antes de que pudiera terminar el muchacho salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre la gente. Entonces CM Punk se paró frente a él.

––¿Lo has visto?

––¿A quién? ––Triple H se hizo el desentendido.

––Sé que está aquí, no se me va a escapar esta vez ––le amenazó antes de seguir buscando.

El asesino cerebral se extraño, sin decidir que hacer Matt Hardy llamó su atención tomándole del hombro, con clara pinta de haber estado corriendo.

––Hey, ¿mi hermano pasó por aquí?

––¿No estaba fuera de la empresa?

El mayor de los chicos extremos sintió como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría.

––So-Solo estaba bromeando, tantos hablan de él que hasta creí que estaba aquí ––mintió tartamudeando, alejándose por donde Punk.

Seguido de él, se acercó Luke Gallows.

––Yo no he visto a nadie.

Respondió Triple H prediciendo cual sería su pregunta, decidido a alejarse. Rayos que CM Punk tenía una **muy extraña** fijación por Jeff Hardy, lo mejor era no involucrarse con ellos.

Subió hasta las habitaciones y en uno de los pasillos alcanzó a ver a Big Show llevarse amorosamente del brazo a Vickie Guerrero y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Es que se veía cada cosa cuando las tres marcas hacían presentaciones juntas.

Intentando ignorar eso, entró a la habitación que compartía con Shawn.

––Y así el chico rompecorazones Shawn Michaels y el juego Triple H hicieron pagar al malvado jefe, su hijo y los porristas que lo acompañaban, lanzándoles excremento.

S escucharon risas por el altavoz del teléfono, a un lado de la cama, sentado en el suelo junto a la mesita de noche, su compañero les leía un fragmento de "La inautorizada historia de DX" a sus hijos por teléfono. Hunter se acercó sin poder evitar sonreír, Shawn era un padre muy dedicado, casi siempre les leía a sus niños antes de dormir, incluso si tenía que hacerlo por teléfono o durante los eventos antes de salir a escena.

Les escuchó despedirse deseándoles buenas noches y mandándole un beso a su esposa. Cosa que tomó como señal para ir a sentarse a su lado en el suelo.

––Eres su héroe.

Al notar su presencia, el rompecorazones rápidamente se quitó los anteojos, Triple H fingió ignorar eso, no lo molestaría por esta vez, solo por la bella imagen que le regaló.

––Si, ya sabes es lo que Rebecca les dice porque no estoy en casa muy seguido.

No había pensado en ello. ¿Qué les diría Stephanie a sus hijas? Seguramente nada, era trabajo.

––¿Vas a bajar a la fiesta?

––No.

La escueta respuesta de HBK dijo muchas cosas por si misma, se estaba comportando muy extraño, meditabundo, y su compañero sabía el porqué.

––Bret Hart regresará el lunes ––comentó esperando ver su reacción.

Que no cambió en lo más mínimo, pensaba demasiado en ello.

––Lo sé, lo sé.

Si había algo que hiciera a Shawn Michaels la superestrella que era, se debía a toda su polémica, a todos esos impresionantes altos y bajos obtenidos en su carrera.

Pese a todo se había hecho podía sentirse orgulloso de ello. Lo había superado todo haciéndose de un nombre importante.

Y recordó que Jeff Hardy era tal y como él en sus inicios.

––Jeff Hardy está abajo, se coló porque se supone que esta afuera de la empresa.

Shawn sonrió.

––Pasaron muchas cosas este año, ¿verdad?

––Si ––el juego se recargó con la cabeza hacia atrás––. Randy Orton me hizo pasar un infierno la mayor parte del año cuando recuperé el título. Él y Legacy.

––Y se la tomaron contra mi…

Triple H se sintió un poco culpable, cuando saco de ese endemoniado restaurante le dijo claramente que no le importaba nada luego de lo sucedido con The Undertaker en Wrestlemania 25, recién salía de todos sus problemas con JBL y luego no lograba vencer al hombre que mas odiaba. Sin contar que iba de trabajo en trabajo fracasando miserablemente, no era exactamente el mejor momento para involucrarlo en ese tipo de rivalidad.

––Pero también pasaron cosas buenas Shawn, tu pelea fue la mejor del año (como ha sido durante años), no trabajas para JBL, Randy Orton esta pagando lo suyo y ganamos los campeonatos unificados en pareja.

Shawn Michaels sonrió.

––Tienes razón Hunter.

Amaba ese gesto, no se repetía muy a menudo porque no era común verlo así de deprimido. Era un gesto donde se suavizaban todas sus facciones en esa gentil sonrisa, especialmente sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes. Se trataba de una sonrisa débil que resultaba capaz de transmitir mil emociones.

Le gustaba Shawn, siempre fue así y en muy pocas, contadas ocasiones, lograron disfrutar de intima compañía mutua. Ambos eran hombres casados comprometidos a su imagen pública, no podían simplemente tirarlo todo a la basura.

Atraídos por esos recuerdos, inconcientemente buscaron los labios del otro, lentamente.

––¡Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

La algarabía se escuchó abajo en el bar y hasta que todo se calmó de nuevo abandonaron el beso.

HBK recobró la compostura, observando el libro que les estuvo leyendo a sus hijos.

––Me gustaría poder salir desnudos frente a un público de millones alrededor del mundo, eso lo solucionaría todo. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Triple H rió divertido de que el fanático religioso dijera algo como eso.

Oh, bien, seguía siendo el chico rompecorazones.

––Ya lo dijiste, si Bret Hart regresa "cosas buenas sucederán" ––Hunter sonrió maliciosamente y continuo––, tal vez se te deje de caer el cabello.

Shawn lo miró molesto, totalmente dispuesto a lanzársele a golpes, ¡como odiaba que dijera eso!

*·····_·····*

Kofi Kingston y Evan Borne subían a los cuartos luego de semejante fiesta de año nuevo, este último, de hecho, iba algo subido de copas. Cuando pasaron por la habitación de DX donde escucharon sonidos extraños, estarían peleando, eso pasaba muy a menudo para ser sinceros.

Así que decidieron intervenir para evitar que se mataran.

––Hey Triple H, Shawn, son compañeros, no hay razón para pelar ––comenzó Kofi acercándose a las camas, a lado de estas es donde provenían sus ruidos.

Iba a agregar algo como "son entradas, no eres calvo Shawn", sin embargo la escena que estaban protagonizando los irreverentes lo dejó paralizado. _Eso_ que estaban haciendo no podía ser considerado como _pelear_ en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

––¡Lo-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir!

Corrió a la salida asegurándose que dejaba bien cerrado. Evan lo miró extrañado.

––¿Paso algo?

––No… ¡No! Ellos estaban… recibiendo el año. Si.

El volador se hizo el entendido y se alejaron de ahí, para cuando pasaron por el cuarto de Vickie y escucharon sus chillidos no hicieron nada, por ellos fuera, que mataran a la mujer antes de aventurarse a presenciar otra de esas escenas.

**~*~Fin~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

¡Soy Koko!

¡Y aquí estoy con un One-Shot para recibir el año de la WWE!

Quiero aclarar que todo lo escribo como si las rivalidades, personalidades y demás fuesen reales, no conozco a los luchadores en persona, y no hablaré de ellos porque son humanos reales… xD

¡Oh! Es verdad que el 30 de diciembre hicieron un house show de las tres marcas en Syracuse, Nueva York, también es verdad que Shawn Michaels ha llegado a defender a Jeff Hardy porque al igual que él tuvo problemas con las drogas, creo que incluso Chris Jericho llegó a decir por Twitter "_No se atrevan a juzgar a Jeff hasta que hayan caminado una milla en sus zapatos. Yo siempre lo apoyaré_".

Guuu extraño a Jeff Hardy, ojala vuelva este año nuevo

¡Muchas gracias por leer, les deseo un prospero año nuevo!

¡Manden muchos reviews para que yo también lo tenga!

KuKuKuKu

Oyasumi.


End file.
